vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susannia Evans
Summary Susannia Evans is one of the Problem Solvers, a group of five God-Worshipping magicians that are considered to be the five strongest magicians in the world. The Problem Solvers are also the only humans to have successfully fought off the mysterious Threat despite using the older God-Worshipping Magic instead of modern Crystal Magic. Like the other Problem Solvers, Susannia's powerful magic is not just used for combat, and it's also used to support a sector of the global infrastructure. Susannia holds particular influence over Africa and she supports largescale agriculture. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with mass driver Name: Susannia Evans Origin: Apocalypse Witch: To The Strongests of an Age of Plenty Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Cyborg, God-Worshipping Magician, Problem Solver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Regeneration (High-Mid, can easily regrow limbs, regenerate from being decapitated and recover from being torn to pieces), Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Cyborgization, Flight Attack Potency: Small Building level (Cut off Aine's arm with a close-range burner sword and her other regular weapons should likely be comparable to it), higher with mass driver (Its shells can reach the moon, firing it into the ground caused a shockwave that triggered avalanches on all nearby mountains and knocked down all trees in the surrounding area) Speed: Unknown, Supersonic flight speed (Comparable to Crystal Magicians like Marika Amaashi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Tanked slamming into Aine at supersonic speeds) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, at least 300-400m with normal ranged weapons, Planetary with mass driver (Can reach the moon if fired at a proper angle) *'Standard Equipment:' Various concealed weapons and cyborg prosthetics Intelligence: Average, considered to be one of the world's five strongest magicians Weaknesses: Can be forced to grow extra body parts, which if done repeatedly can end up incapacitating her Notable Attacks/Techniques: God-Worshipping Magic: God-Worshipping Magic is an older form of magic in which a magician establishes a contract with a deity, gaining the ability to use magic. Susannia has made a contract with Persephone, Greek Goddess of Death and former Goddess of the Spring. Susannia's magic gives her powerful regeneration that even surpasses Crystal Magic's. No matter what kind of wound she suffers, be it having her head and torso sliced with a blade or even being torn to pieces, Susannia's body will be quickly restored to normal. However, her regeneration has a weakness. If she's sliced through lengthwise instead of having body parts like her arms, legs or head severed, the split parts do not reconnect, instead, they duplicate. By continuously attacking Susannia in this way while preventing her from slicing off the extra flesh, Susannia can be turned into a hunk of flesh incapable of moving on its own, incapacitating her. * Cyborg Prosthetics: Desiring to be able to change her own body through plastic surgery and finding herself unable to due to her automatic regeneration, Susannia intentionally taxed her regeneration power by filling her own body with artificial objects, machines, and components to intentionally trigger metal poisoning and rejection; weakening her regeneration to the point she could cause her body intentional damage. Susannia's body is capable of containing a ridiculous amount of weapons and mechanical parts, which is suggested to be some form of fourth-dimensional storage. ** Weapons: Susannia's arms can open up into a fan-like framework with several cannons of various sizes. These cannons can fire tracer rounds. Several small supporting arms can burst out from her ribs, with each arm holding the grip of a Gatling gun made of several cannons or a laser beam cannon with exposed excitation rods. ** Flight: Susannia can grow four steel wings and several jet engines the size of water bottles that from her back, allowing her to fly at supersonic speeds. She can grow four extra wings and additional jet engines for extra speed. ** Mass Driver Cannon: Susannia has a gigantic 300m long, 10m cannon that fires a powerful shell at incredibly long ranges. The cannon is suggested to be a military application of mass drivers that use staged detonation acceleration. * Shadow: The deity contracted by Susannia can possess her shadow to communicate with her, in which case her own shadow warps into the shape of said deity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Apocalypse Witch Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9